Ashlynn Mauntell
Ashlynn Mauntell is a retired victor from District 1. She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Extra Information Family: *Eric Mauntell ("former" father, deceased) *Tiana Mauntell (mother, deceased) *Arcania Mauntell (aunt) *Horatio Mauntell (cousin) *Ainslee Mauntell (first cousin once removed) *Michael Mauntell ("former" brother, deceased) *Katelyn Mauntell ("former" sister, deceased) *Amethyst Mauntell ("cousin"/biological niece) *Narcerion Mauntell ("cousin"/biological nephew, deceased) *Ralen Mauntell ("cousin"/biological nephew) *Lucius Mauntell (son) Home: '''Forest of District 1, District 8 (eventually) '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Graduate of the District 1 Career Academy, minor and temporary movie star, disowned youngest child and killer of Eric Mauntell '''Usual affiliation: '''The Mauntell family (formerly), Lucius Mauntell, Lucius (formerly) '''Usual alliance: '''None, loner '''Love Interest(s): '''Lucius (deceased) Appearance *(Originally) Brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, slim. *(Eventually/as a tribute) Hair dyed blonde, turquoise contact lenses, light skin, slim but slightly toned, height of 5'7", wore attire such as leather jackets and white vests, scar on right cheek *(After victory/fate wise) Unknown. Scar on right cheek presumably seen to and removed. Backstory Ashlynn was born, on the 4th November, to Eric and Tiana Mauntell in the Mauntell mansion, in District 1. Tiana died whilst giving birth to Ashlynn, causing Eric to loathe his daughter. Katelyn and Michael, both twins, were only 10 year olds at the time and being typical children, they adored Ashlynn. Eric tried to get rid of Ashlynn in several ways, feeling nothing towards her but hatred (because of Tiana's death). But he failed each time. Ashlynn was turning out to look like her deceased yet beautiful mother each and every day, causing Eric more heartache and pain inside. Eight years later, she accidentally discovered Michael and Katelyn getting intimate. This made Ashlynn the first person to know about their incestuous relationship. Michael and Katelyn dismissed this as Ashlynn was only young and didn't understand their actions but unfortunately for them, this emotionally scarred her and would never go away. Over the years, Ashlynn was enrolled in the Career Academy. She started off as a weakling during training but eventually became strong, intelligent and a skilled fighter, with exceptional talent in archery. Like most students in the Academy, she picked a signature weapon. Her signature weapon was the bow and arrows. At the Academy, she became one of the popular kids. But she wasn't exactly like them. She was friendly with some of the less popular kids and hung out with them in secret sometimes. While her fellow female popular kids were thinking about becoming prominent victors and having families with handsome prominent victors, Ashlynn secretly laughed because she had no dreams or desires for what she wanted her future to be like (something that would still remain with her years later). When she was 14, alongside her friends, she snuck off to The Capitol to audition for a part in an upcoming movie as a joke. This was without Eric's, Katelyn's or Michael's knowledge and permission. However, while her friends became extras in the movie, Ashlynn got a minor speaking role. Because she was too advanced and way ahead of what the Academy taught, she was one of few students that left the Academy at 16. This was two years earlier than when she was actually meant to leave. With newfound strength and knowledge came more drama. Michael and Katelyn found out about how Ashlynn still knew about the relationship for eight years. But Eric didn't know. In order to keep it secret, they bullied and threatened Ashlynn into keeping her mouth shut. The bullying grew worse and worse with the constant ticking of time. Ashlynn's rage slowly built. She had just left the Academy strong, only to be belittled by her two siblings over their disgusting actions. And when it was Eric's 50th birthday, she finally revealed to everyone Michael and Katelyn's relationship. News of the relationship spread like wildfire and soon the Mauntell family had the reputation of being scandalous in all of the Career districts as incest was seen as one of the most scandalous things to do. But because Eric refused to believe this, he disowned her. She now had more hatred from her father and was loathed incredibly by the real troublemakers, her twins. Angry at how she was treated for telling the truth, she grabbed her bow and arrows and shot Eric in both the head and the heart, killing him. Before she could feel the wrath of her siblings or the Peacekeepers, she escaped to the deep forest. A few days later, Ashlynn was declared missing and a search for her began. In the forest of District 1, she bumped into Lucius, a native of District 7. He told Ashlynn how he escaped from District 7 due to a riot there. Ashlynn didn't want to lie to Lucius about who she was so she told him the truth. She expected him to make fun about it but instead, he promised her that everything would be okay and advised her to change her appearance so no one knew that it was her. Taking Lucius's advice, she searched through the district (in disguise) to find contact lenses and blonde hair dye. She dyed her hair blonde and began to wore the contact lenses after cleaning them. They continued to talk about their backstories and it was only a matter of time before they fell in love with each other. They soon got intimate and started to date. One day, Ashlynn was attacked by a bear, scratched deeply in the face by it's claws. This caused a big scar across her right cheek. She managed to slay the bear by shooting several arrows at it, once she was out of the bear's clutches. No longer worrying about her appearance and the possibility of being found, Ashlynn felt confident to go back to the district. Lucius was unsure about this at first but agreed afterwards. On the day they went into the Square, a riot took place between the few in District 1 that despised the Games and the Peacekeepers. Both Ashlynn and Lucius joined in. Because the riot became so out of control, the Peacekeepers shot at the crowd, including Lucius. Unfortunately, the shot was fatal and Lucius died. Ashlynn became incredibly bitter and vengeful after Lucius's death. She grew a hatred of Peacekeepers and planned to enact revenge. She vowed not to trust anyone, involved with the Capitol or not. Personality *Ashlynn is vengeful and vicious. She despises Peacekeepers and anyone who is associated with them. *She's intelligent and good at making wise decisions. *She can be brutally honest when she wants to be. *She doesn't trust anyone. *Ashlynn is not afraid of death because 1. She believes that when she dies, she'll finally be reunited with Lucius and 2. Because she's already seen both sides to life, the pleasant and the horrific. *There is a side of her that is friendly and pleasant, but only those who she is close to ever see this side of her. *When she's in love with someone, she remains loyal to them and she stays by their side. But she may try to "influence" that person, however (as seen with Lucius). *Most people would assume that by her appearance and the stereotype associated with females from District 1, Ashlynn is the kind of person who would use her looks to her advantage. Well, that's not the case. She doesn't give a damn about her appearance at all. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: Archery, intelligent/knowledgeable, fighting, finding shelter. Weaknesses: Alliances, trust. Song Inspiration Inspiration Tyrion-310.png|Tyrion Lannister (Game of Thrones) Notable relationships Tiana: Ashlynn never got to meet her mother or have a relationship with her because Tiana died whilst giving birth to her, but Eric did reveal to Ashlynn once that Tiana couldn't wait to become a mother again when she was pregnant with Ashlynn. Eric: Eric and Ashlynn had a very strained relationship. There was absolutely no love between the two as Eric loathed Ashlynn for "murdering" his wife and Ashlynn reciprocated his feelings, even as a young girl. After everything that her family had put her through, Ashlynn was eventually disowned by Eric and Ashlynn killed Eric out of anger for not believing her, even though she was telling the truth about her elder twin siblings' incestuous relationship. Katelyn and Michael: Ashlynn loved her siblings at first, being a naive young girl. But that would change. Because she managed to still know about the incestuous relationship between her elder twin siblings, even eight years after she first spotted them, due to it emotionally scarring her, Katelyn and Michael were in panic. When Ashlynn left the Academy at 16, Katelyn and Michael bullied her into keeping the relationship a secret, causing Ashlynn to no longer love her siblings. The continuation of the bullying allowed for Ashlynn's rage and hatred for the pair to build up so much that she finally exposed the relationship in front of everyone on Eric's 50th birthday. Many years later, Katelyn and Michael successfully planned the kidnapping of Ashlynn, wanting to provoke Lucius. But this made Lucius more determined and it was this determination that helped Lucius to find Ashlynn and ensure that the twins eventually met their demise (both were soon killed by Ashlynn and Lucius). '''Lucius (lover): '''Ashlynn and Lucius loved each other dearly in the short time they were together. Lucius was there for Ashlynn when she really needed someone to have by her side the most (especially after everything she had gone through). So when Lucius was killed, Ashlynn was devastated and then eventually angry, allowing for the vengeful her to be born. Years later, after winning the Games, Ashlynn would go on to give birth to a boy. She named that boy Lucius, in memory of her deceased lover. '''Peacekeepers: '''Ashlynn despises all Peacekeepers after what happened to Lucius. In later years, she maintained a relaxed attitude towards them. '''Lucius (son): '''Ashlynn loves her son and Lucius loves his mother, but Ashlynn isn't the overprotective, extremely loving kind of mother. She considers herself to be more of an advisor and guide to Lucius, helping him to live the life that she never had and teaching him right from wrong. Ashlynn's kidnapping and eventual rescue only made the pair closer. It didn't have the effect which the now-deceased twins desired (for Lucius to break and lose it). '''Amethyst: '''Despite only encountering each other once, Ashlynn and Amethyst were friendly with one another and got along. Family arcania mauntell.png|Arcania Eric mauntell.png|Eric † Tiana mauntell.png|Tiana † Katelyn mauntell.png|Katelyn † Michael mauntell.png|Michael † Lucius mauntell.png|Lucius Amethyst mauntell.png|Amethyst narcerion mauntell.png|Narcerion † ralen mauntell.png|Ralen horatio mauntell.png|Horatio ainslee mauntell.png|Ainslee Other Characters These characters are/were in Ashlynn's life, but are not blood related to her. Lucius (ashlynn).png|Lucius (Ashlynn's former lover/boyfriend, not to be confused with Lucius Mauntell) † Gallery eight year old ashlynn.png|8 year old Ashlynn ashlynn as a demon (her minor speaking role).PNG|14 year old Ashlynn in her minor movie role as a demon ashlynn victor lunaii.png|Ashlynn as a victor Fate After winning her Games, she went on to become an assassin of Peacekeepers. She tracked down the Peacekeeper that shot Lucius and brutally murdered him, believing that she had finally avenged Lucius. Because of this, she ended up in the custody of the Peacekeepers and spent two years in a makeshift jail in District 2, before being released. She was released when she was 19 and nearing the end of her teenage years. Years later on her birthday, at the age of 29, she gave birth to a son, Lucius, the father of which is unknown (Lucius is more or likely the result of a one night stand). She named her son in memory of Lucius. They lived together privately in District 8, where she was last spotted. Suddenly, Ashlynn went missing. Many believed she had died. Lucius, only a 12 year old, found a new determination to find his mother. However, what actually happened was that one of the hitmen who Katelyn and Michael hired suggested to the pair that if they wanted to provoke the victor's son, they should kidnap Ashlynn. Katelyn and Michael got a crazy cult from the Capitol to do this, taking her back to their secret base. At the base, Ashlynn had to watch her son volunteer and struggle to survive in the Games. She couldn't break free as the cult threatened to kill her if she did so. Ashlynn wanted nothing more than to be with her son, so she didn't attempt to break free. Fortunately, Lucius followed in his mother's footsteps and won the Games, becoming the second Mauntell victor. He used some of his new riches to hire bodyguards, as well as to fund the search for his mother. A couple of days after the search began, an elderly woman found Ashlynn's star necklace near a hill. The Peacekeepers on the search initially dismissed this, believing that the necklace could be anybody's. However, thanks to an explanation from Lucius on how the necklace was definitely his mother's. The Peacekeepers now saw the necklace as a possible hint to where Ashlynn could be. Eventually, the secret entrance of the cult's District 8 base, where Ashlynn had been kept hostage, was discovered. All of the members inside the base were shot dead by the Peacekeepers. Lucius freed Ashlynn and mother and son were finally reunited. After reuniting, Lucius and Ashlynn successfully managed to track down Katelyn and Michael. The twin siblings and lovers were forced to admit that they had lost the battle. But before they were killed, Katelyn and Michael revealed why and how they kidnapped Ashlynn, knowing all along that she was alive, as well as the existence of their three children: Amethyst, Ralen and Narcerion. Ashlynn and Lucius killed Katelyn and Michael by shooting them with two arrows, one in the head and one in the heart. The pair then decided to track down the trio, but could only find Amethyst, who also resided in District 8. Amethyst gave Ashlynn and Lucius the information they needed. Amethyst revealed that she had been separated from her brothers, meaning that they all ended up living with different families in different districts. Amethyst was luckier, being adopted by Horatio and Arcania Mauntell, her first cousin once removed and great-aunt respectively (Arcania was Eric's sister and Horatio was Arcania's son), and taken from District 1 to live with Horatio, Arcania and Horatio's daughter Ainslee in District 8. Amethyst was led to believe that Horatio was her father, Arcania was her grandmother and Ainslee was her sister, until she was told the truth by Arcania. She also told Ashlynn and Lucius that she had recently discovered that Narcerion had died in an unfortunate accident. Feeling somewhat more relieved, the pair revealed to Amethyst the truth about the death of her parents. However, Amethyst wasn't fazed by it. In fact, she felt sympathetic towards the mother and son standing before her. Both of them smiled, before they said goodbye to Amethyst. The pair finally felt closure. Both of them had gotten their revenge on the twin siblings, by killing them. Ashlynn was no longer missing and now Lucius no longer had to worry about finding his mother and having the threat of hitmen attempting to take his life. And so the two went back to living almost peacefully in District 8. Trivia *The link in the infobox leads to The 998th Hunger Games - The Illusion, hosted by Pippycat. *She has another love interest. *She was Billie's fourth victor. *Her favourite piece of clothing is her leather jacket. *She's left-handed. *Whether she was reaped or she volunteered will forever remain a mystery. *Just like Oceania, she later went on to become a mother after becoming victor. *She is the only one of my victors who disappeared and went missing. * She is one of two victors who have been disowned by their families, the other being Oceania. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Victors Category:District 8 Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes